


Holidays in the Bunker

by MightyWolves23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A sweet cinnamon roll, Camping, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Christmas Decorations, Claire Novak in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Easter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Father's Day, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Fun, Good Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Jack being Jack, Labor Day, M/M, Mother's Day, Party, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural), Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: The Holidays in the Bunker. From Easter 2019 to Easter 2020. Come along and celebrate with Gabriel, Cas, Jack, Sam and Dean. On occasion Claire, Alex, Patience, Jody and Donna.





	1. Easter

**Author's Note:**

> So... enjoy this and Happy Easter! I will post a chapter on a holiday. I have all the way to Halloween written.

Gabriel entered the bunker kitchen crunching loudly on a chocolate egg. “Hey Sammich? What’s cooking?” Gabriel leaned over the pot Sam was stirring on the stove. 

“A surprise. Now, scram.” Sam shoved Gabriel’s head away. “I will show you when it’s done.” 

Gabriel huffed. He snapped and flew to Castiel’s room. “Cassie, I’m - OH MY EYES!” 

“Get out Gabriel!” Dean yelled. 

Gabriel snapped blindly and vanished. He cautiously opened his eyes and noticed he was in the woods about a mile from the bunker. Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards his temporary home. 

He sighed. He wished his home would be a bit more permanent. He knew Sam and Dean tolerated him and only let him stay because Castiel and Jack asked. 

Gabriel glanced up as the clouds swelled and dropped rain on the earth. Gabriel kept walking. 

Gabriel wanted Sam. He wanted Sam to forgive him for all he has done. Despite everything, Gabriel had a soft spot for the huge hunter. Most of all, Gabriel wanted Sam to love… Wait? What was he thinking? He didn’t love Sam. 

Gabriel shook his head and snapped. He appeared in the bunker’s war room. Gabriel snapped again and his clothes and hair became dry. 

Gabriel sighed. He slumped into a chair. What was wrong with him? Just because he admitted he had a small soft spot for the Moose like hunter didn’t mean he was suddenly head over heels. 

“Hey Uncle Gabriel.” Jack sat in the chair next to him. 

“Hey Kiddo.” Gabriel brought forward some more Easter candy. He loved humans and how they brought candy into certain holidays. He tossed some jelly beans in his mouth. 

“How do you know you are in love?” Jack asked. 

Gabriel promptly choked on his candy. He coughed violently and managed to swallow the mouthful. “What?” He whispered hoarsely. 

“How do you know you are-” 

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.” Gabriel waved his hand. “Why do you want to know?” 

“I’m curious.” Jack tipped his head to the side. 

Gabriel wiped his hand over his mouth. “It’s different for us angels. We don’t love like humans. It’s like a surging in your grace, a deep wanting to be with them.” Gabriel got lost in his memories. “It’s wanting to see him smile and laugh, even though he hates you. It’s wanting to be near him all the time, just to be in his presence and company. It’s wanting to wrap him in your wings and keep him safe from the world. It’s making him happy by bringing him things that you know he will like.” 

Jack sat quietly and watched his uncle talk. Gabriel had a smile on his face and his eyes seemed far away. 

Jack was not stupid. He knew his uncle loved Sam. He could see it. Everything Gabriel had just described, Jack knew he did for and to Sam. 

“Thank you.” Jack stood up and left the room. He headed for the kitchen. “Sam?” 

Sam yelped and spun around to hide his project. “Oh, it’s you. Hey, Jack. What do you need?” 

“What are you making?” Jack sniffed the air. It smelled sweet, like chocolate. 

Sam sighed. He turned to show his work. Badly formed chocolate eggs and bunnies were on the counter. “I was trying to make some chocolate eggs but they didn’t turn out well.” 

Jack studied the molds. “You need better molds.” Jack concentrated, snapped and some fancy molds were on the counter. “There. Now try.” 

Sam poured some chocolate into one set of molds and waited. 

“Put it in the freezer?” Jack suggested. “It may make the chocolate harder.” 

Sam walked over to the freezer and put the tray on the rack. 

Jack fiddled with the rest of the trays. “Sam? How do you know you love someone?” 

Sam froze for a second. He shot a look over at Jack. “Why do you want to know?” 

“I’m just wondering.” Jack fixed his blue gaze on Sam. 

Sam frowned before his face softened into a smile. “It’s the most amazing thing ever. They may do things that irritate you but that makes it endearing at times. When he smiles it’s all you can see. He makes you laugh when you are down.” 

Jack watched as Sam’s face went into the same soft doe eyed look that Gabriel’s did. He smiled. Now to only get them together. 

********

It was dinner time. Jack joined Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Cas at the table. The angel’s didn’t eat but Sam, Dean and he did. 

The food was almost all gone. Dean had made a cheesy pasta and burgers. 

“That was good food.” Dean leaned into Cas. 

“Wait. Don’t leave yet.” Sam stood up quickly. “I made something.” 

Jack watched with glee as Sam hurried into the kitchen. He came back carrying a covered plate. “I… uh…” Sam cleared his throat. “I know we don’t celebrate it but…” Sam pulled off the towel covering the plate. Five chocolate bunnies wrapped in foil and a little grouping of chocolate eggs were nestled on the plate. “Happy Easter?” 

Everyone stared at the chocolate candies. 

Jack eagerly reached for one. 

 

“Wait. You made these?” Dean put emphasis on the word made. 

“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. “I learned a lot of things in college. I’m a decent baker when I put my mind to it.” 

“You didn’t poison them did you?” Dean spoke carelessly. 

“Shut up Jerk.” Sam snapped. He twisted the towel in his hands as he stared at Gabriel. “I actually made a whole lot so we aren’t spending a lot of money on candy.” 

Cas elbowed Dean. He reached for an egg. 

Gabriel was staring at Sam. 

Sam shifted. “I can make you something else if you don’t like it.” Sam shut his mouth so he wouldn’t ramble. 

Gabriel reached out and took one of the bunnies. He turned it over in his hands. “Thanks Sam.” Gabriel snapped and was gone. 

Sam’s face fell. 

“He’ll come around Sam.” Dean told him. 

“Yeah.” Sam let the towel fall to the floor as he left the room. He would have to try again. This time, he would succeed. 

********

Gabriel stared at the chocolate bunny. Sam went out of his way to make sure that Gabriel would have candy. 

Gabriel swore he would not eat it. He set it on his nightstand and flipped out the light. Gabriel had hope. And that was dangerous. 

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t love Sam Winchester.” That lie tasted bitter in his mouth. He pushed everything to the back of his mind. “I don’t.” 

His grace welled up inside him. Gabriel shoved it back down. He couldn’t love Sam because there was no way Sam would love him back.


	2. Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's day! I will be spending my day with my own mother and grandma. Hope everyone has a good day!

Jack stared at the bunker floor sadly. He had heard of the human holiday called Mother’s Day. It was where kids celebrated their moms and what they have done for them. 

Jack vaguely recalled his mother. Her voice was so soothing during rough times. He remembers bringing her back from the dead when she tried to kill herself. He showed her a future. A future they now had. No big baddies were out to take over the world. Most hunts now were simple salt and burns. 

Gabriel was in charge of heaven. Castiel lived in the bunker with Dean and Sam. Gabriel lived most of the time with them. The other ten percent was in heaven. 

Jack sighed and tears pricked his eyes. He wanted to honor his mother but he had no way of doing that. He didn’t know where the Winchesters buried her body, or if they burned it. 

“Hey, Jack. I was going for a… Are you okay?” Sam came to a stop in front of him. 

“I’m fine.” Jack stood up. “I will be in my room.” 

Sam stared after the nephilim in concern. Something was up with him. Sam kept walking to the garage, wondering what was wrong with Jack. 

Sam snagged the keys to a car and headed for the grocery store. 

It was while he was checking out that he knew what was up with Jack. Mother’s day cards and gifts were along the aisle towards the cashier. 

Sam sighed. He and Dean never really celebrated the holiday. Sam had an idea and he only hoped Dean would go along with it. Sam paid for his groceries and left the store. He had one more stop to make. 

********

Sam unloaded the groceries. He was on his way to the kitchen when Dean and Cas intercepted him. “Hey, Dean. I need to speak with you for a moment. Alone.” 

Cas stopped. “I will be in the library.” Cas turned and left. 

“What’s up?” Dean followed Sam to the kitchen. 

Sam fiddled with the bags as he thought about how to say what needed to be said. 

“Is this about Gabriel?” Dean leaned against the counter. “I can’t really complain. I’d be a hypocrite otherwise, but seriously? Gabriel? You could do better.” 

“What?” Sam looked up startled. “No. Gabriel? Why? No. Not about Gabriel. It’s about Jack.” 

Dean’s face softened. “Yeah. Something is up with the kid. Cas and I tried talking to him but he won’t tell us.” 

“I think I know what’s wrong.” Sam ducked his head. He was silent for a few long moments 

“Well, come on. What’s wrong with Jack?” Dean shifted impatiently. 

“It’s almost Mother’s day.” Sam spoke quietly. 

Dean heard him and froze. 

“I know you don’t want to have anything to do with it, but I figured we could make headstones and have a picnic near them and just say a few things. It doesn’t have to be much. It could just be one or two words and you don’t even have to say anything around us, it’s just…” Sam frowned. “I just know what he’s going through. You have memories of Mom. I have nothing. All I’ve ever known is you and Dad. All Jack has ever known was us and Cas. I mean, Kelly gave everything for Jack. We should honor that fact.” 

“You done?” Dean gazed evenly at him. 

“Yeah.” Sam looked down. “You know what, just forget about it. We can do…” 

“Sammy, I’ll do it.” Dean spoke softly. “You are right. Kelly gave everything for Jack. We should celebrate her.” 

Sam noticed Dean made no mention of their mom. “I bought wood. It’s out in the car.” 

“I’ll start on it right away.” Dean headed for the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. 

Even though it was ten in the morning Sam let him. “Thanks Dean.” 

Dean grunted and left the room. 

Sam headed for the bedroom halls. Sam knocked on Jack’s door. “Jack? Can we talk?” 

“Sure Sam.” There was rustling and Jack opened the door.

Sam stepped in the room. He sat on a chair. “Look, I get what’s going on with you. It’s Mother’s day, isn’t it? Dean and I lost our mom when I was a baby. We never really celebrate the holiday but Dean and I decided to make some headstones and maybe have a picnic near them.” Sam peeked at Jack. “I know it’s not a normal Mother’s Day but I figured we could do something to honor them.” 

Jack was silent for a moment. “Thanks Sam. Where are we going to put the markers?” 

“I was kind of hoping we could chose together. We could go for a walk now, if you like?” Sam offered. 

“Let me grab my shoes.” Jack headed for the closet. 

“I will meet you by the front door.” Sam stood up and left the room. 

********

Sam and Jack entered the bunker from their walk. A power saw was going in the distance. Cas sat at the table waiting for them. Gabriel was sitting next to him. 

Both angels fixed their eyes on them with concern. 

“Care to share what’s going on?” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “Deano is busy and won’t let either of us in the workroom. You two went out for a walk?” 

Sam looked over at Jack. “I can tell them if you would like to get some rest.” 

“Sure.” Jack trudged sadly out of the room. 

“What’s wrong Sam?” Cas stared at Sam. 

Sam sighed. He sat down in a chair heavily. “It’s almost Mother’s Day.” Sam rubbed a hand down his jaw. “I know you guys don’t have a mother but Jack was upset because he did. Dean is making markers and we are going to put them outside. We might have a lunch outside near it or we might not.” 

Sam stood up without looking at the angels. “You guys are welcome to stay for it. We are doing it tomorrow. I’m going to my room.” 

Gabriel stared after Sam. His grace ached at the sadness he could feel radiating off the hunter. Gabriel got an idea. 

“Gabriel. No. It’s against the rules.” Castiel cautioned. 

Gabriel snorted. “Pffft. Who’s rules? Dad is long gone. I’m in charge and as long as they agree and they keep it quick we can do it.” 

Castiel was quiet. “I will have no part in this.” He stood up. 

“Cassie, come on. It’s not like Dad’s going to come back and strike me with lightning for breaking His rules.” Gabriel pleaded. “Let’s do it for them.” 

Castiel sighed. “Fine. I will deal with Kelly. You deal with Mary.” 

“Yes.” Gabriel got to his feet. “Let’s go Cassie.” 

“It’s Castiel or Cas.” Cas followed his brother to heaven. 

“I know.” Gabriel called back. 

************

Sam stood back and admired the crosses Dean made: 

MARY WINCHESTER  
MOTHER, WIFE

He had even carved a daisy above her name. 

Sam looked to the other one. 

KELLY KLINE  
MOTHER   
DIED A HERO

A rose was above Kelly’s name.

Jack stood before it with a bunch of flowers. He knelt down and laid them on the ground before it. “Thank you Dean.” Jack looked up at the older Winchester. 

Dean didn’t say anything. 

The sun was bright and it seemed to get brighter. 

Sam shaded his eyes. Gabriel and Cas was standing at the edge of the clearing. Two mirage like people were next to them. 

Sam made his way over in curiosity. He froze when he could make out the figures. “Mom?” His throat was dry. 

Dean was by his side. The brothers walked up to the ghostly woman. 

“Dean. Sam.” Their mother spoke happily. “I am so proud of the both of you. I love you both. You have become amazing men.” 

Sam quickly snapped out of their shock. “I miss you.” 

Dean had tears running down his face. “Mom?” 

“Dean. You have a wonderful husband and child. Sam,” Mary fixed her eyes on her youngest. “Don’t let fear keep you from loving him. He is the one who did this. He loves you. I can see it.”

Mary started glowing. “I love you.” 

“What’s happening?” Sam snapped his head to the angels. 

“Sorry kiddo. There is only so much time they can spend here before they get stuck.” Gabriel looked apologetic. 

Mary smiled at them and vanished in a burst of sunlight. 

“They?” Dean looked over and saw Jack wiping his eyes. Dean got a soft look on his face. “Hey, kid? How about helping me grill some burgers? I can teach you my recipe.” 

“Sure.” Jack got a bright smile on his face. 

That night, Sam stared at the stars. A flutter of wings happened and Gabriel was next to him. “Thank you.” Sam spoke softly. 

“It was nothing.” Gabriel tried to brush off. 

“No. It was everything.” Sam looked over at Gabriel. “This was one of the best Mother’s days I have had in years. Thank you.” 

Gabriel said nothing and watched the moon rise with his hunter. “You’re welcome.” 

Nothing more was said.


	3. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my surgery was a minor one. I expected a lot more pain than what I am in. Here is your update. Happy Father's Day to all the dad's out there. I personally don't have a dad. The jerk left when I was five but I do have a Grandpa who has been there for me my whole life. So Happy Father's Day Gpa. This one is for you.

Jack fiddled with the gift in his hands. He didn’t know how Dean would take it. 

Since Mother’s Day, Dean had been more active in his life. He had taken him fishing and to diners and on short road trips. 

Jack had Castiel as his father. Dean was stepping into the Dad role. Sam was falling into the uncle role. 

Jack set the gift aside. It was Father's day tomorrow. Another human holiday celebrated in honor of dads everywhere. 

“Jack?” Gabriel poked his head in the room. “I have been sent to tell you dinner is ready.” Gabriel spied the wrapped gifts next to him. “What's that?” 

Jack shrugged. “It's Father's day tomorrow. I wanted to get something for Castiel.” 

“There's two gifts.” Gabriel pointed out. 

“Dean.” Jack shrugged helplessly. “I feel like he is but I don't want to embarrass him.” 

Gabriel was quiet. “What about Sam?” 

“He's more like an uncle.” Jack explained. “He teaches me lore and how to bake and other things but Dean…” Jack paused. “He takes me on short trips. He taught me how to grill. He takes me fishing. He helps me understand things and talks to me when I am upset.” 

Gabriel was silent for a long while. “I think you should give it to him. You might be surprised.” 

Jack looked at the gifts again. “I will think about it.” Jack stood up. “What’s for dinner?” 

“I don’t know. Something with potatoes and sour cream?” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know how you eat human food kiddo.” 

Jack shrugged. “I don’t need to but I like it. I don’t have the problem you guys have with food. I think it might be my human side. It makes me feel like I have more in common with Dean and Sam.” 

Jack and Gabriel headed down the hall. 

Sam came across them halfway to the kitchen. “Hey, I was just looking for you two.” 

“Here we are Sammich.” Gabriel spread his arms wide. 

Jack could see the way Gabriel’s wings arched toward the hunter. He could just as easily see the looks Sam gave Gabriel when he wasn’t looking. Jack decided to make it his mission to get them together by Halloween. That had to be long enough. 

“What’s for dinner Sam?” Jack asked, politely. 

“Baked potatoes.” Sam answered, turning his attention to Jack. 

“What’s a baked potato?” Jack frowned. 

“You’ll like it. Trust me. Dean went all out on the toppings.” Sam entered the kitchen. 

Jack eyed the brown root vegetables. They were steaming. Butter, sour cream, cheese, bacon, and chives were laid out next to them. Jack decided to try it. Bacon was involved after all. 

Jack played with his fork while Sam and Dean ate. The meal was not to his liking. 

“Can I cook dinner tomorrow night? And lunch?” Jack asked. 

Dean looked up. “If you want to. I was going to make spaghetti with a salad for the moose.” 

“I’m sure.” Jack looked at Gabriel. 

Gabriel nodded. “Well, I’m beat.” He stood up. 

“You don’t need sleep Gabriel.” Sam intoned. 

“Just because I don’t need it doesn’t mean I don’t like it. I like sleeping as much as some humans.” Gabriel teased Sam. “Besides, who’s gonna keep you warm tonight.” 

“My blanket.” Sam deadpanned. He stood up with his plate and left the room for the sink. 

Gabriel’s face fell slightly. Only those who knew him well could see it. Unfortunately, all of those people were in the same room as him. “I’m headed for bed. See you guys tomorrow.” Gabriel snapped and vanished before anyone could say anything. 

Jack stood up. “I’m going to my room too. Thanks for dinner Dean.” 

“You didn’t like it?” Dean reached a hand out to stop Jack. 

“I’m not fond of eating roots.” Jack wrinkled his nose. 

“I’ll find a dish that you will like for breakfast.” Dean picked up his plate. 

“Goodnight Father.” Jack hugged Cas. “Goodnight Dean.” Jack gave the same hug to Dean. “See you tomorrow.” 

Jack went to his room. He wanted to watch Star Trek. He was online last night and found the series. He wondered what all the fascination with it was. It couldn’t be better than Star Wars. 

The gifts seemed to have an unnatural draw about them, causing Jack to lose focus on the show and miss a whole lot of what was happening. At three am he gave up. He pulled his laptop closer and googled making breakfast videos. He wanted tomorrow to be perfect. 

*******

Jack put his laptop away at five am. Sam and Dean should be up soon and Jack wanted to beat Dean to making breakfast. 

Jack went to leave his room with both gifts but paused. He set the one for Dean down. Maybe later he would give it to him. 

Jack carefully followed the instructions for pancakes. The first batch came out burnt. Jack didn’t know how to flip them right. The second came out undercooked. He flipped them too soon. 

Jack huffed and tried one last time. They were slightly burnt but it was the best he could do. Jack made some coffee. He might have put a tad bit too much coffee beans. Stronger was better, right? 

Jack got out the toppings for pancakes. He pulled the honey down from where Cas hid it. He grabbed the butter and syrup and set them on the table. He set the plates and cutlery just so on the table. 

He finished just in time. Sam made his way into the kitchen, yawning. “Hey Dean, I was wondering…” Sam froze. “Jack? Did you do this?” 

Jack nodded eagerly. “Yes.” 

“Why?” Sam didn’t move any farther in the kitchen. 

“No reason.” Jack hedged. “Sit. We will wait for the others. I made coffee. Can I get you a cup?” Jack ran for the coffee pot. 

“Sure?” Sam sat down in the chair, bewildered. What was going on? 

Jack poured Sam a mug of coffee. He put a good amount of half and half creamer in Sam’s cup. “Here.” Jack placed it in front of Sam proudly. 

“Thanks Jack.” Sam took a sip and hid a wince. It was really strong. 

Dean and Cas entered the room shortly. “Sam? I thought I was cooking breakfast.” Dean stopped short at the scene before him. 

“Good morning Father, Dean. I made pancakes. Come sit. I also made coffee. Can I get you a cup?” Jack led his parents over to the table. 

Dean looked at the stack of pancakes. “Sure Jack. Thank you.” 

Jack poured Dean a big cup of black coffee. 

“Jack? Could you grab me the sugar please?” Sam asked. 

Jack brought Dean’s coffee over to him and went for the sugar tin. 

“What smells so good?” Gabriel entered the kitchen. He stretched his arms over his head. 

“I made pancakes. Sit. Now we can eat.” Jack dished out the food he made. 

Once everything was eaten, Jack brought out his gift. “Father? I got you something.” Jack fiddled with the wrapped package. He sighed and set it in front of Castiel. 

Cas frowned at it. “What is it?” 

“Dude, you are supposed to open it to find out.” Sam reminded. 

Castiel carefully ripped the paper along the seams. He opened the box and out fell a light blue tie with bees all over it. 

“Thanks Jack.” Castiel put the tie in his coat pocket. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Dean leaned back in his chair with a sigh. His heavily sugared cup of coffee was in his hands. 

“I was wondering if we could go to the lake. Catch some fish and maybe have lunch there?” Jack piped in before anyone else could talk. 

Dean looked over at Cas. “We could do that, or I was planning on washing the impala and giving her a tune up. I know Sam has some books to read. We could have lunch out back?” 

Jack brightened. That was even better. “Okay. Let me get changed.” 

Jack ran for his room. The gift for Dean stared mockingly at him. Jack changed into some coveralls and tucked the gift in the side pocket. 

Jack raced back to the kitchen to find Dean and Cas gone. Sam was washing dishes and Gabriel was sitting on the counter, reading a book. 

“Gabriel? Could you get off the counter? Please?” Sam nudged him with a soapy hand. 

“Watch where you put those hooves Moose. I have a book.” Gabriel jumped down from the counter. He spotted Jack. “Hey kiddo. Ready for Dean’s car washing shorts?” 

“He has shorts for washing the impala?” Jack frowned. 

“Oh yeah.” Gabriel cackled. “They are hilarious.” 

Dean entered the room right then. “Ready Jack?” 

“Yeah.” Jack's brow furrowed. He guessed some dads had their embarrassing quirks. His dad’s was apparently wearing really short shorts to wash his car in. 

Jack helped Dean wash the car. After some quick thinking, he used some of his grace to keep the gift in his pocket from ruining. 

Jack was looking into the engine, when he tripped and the present came out of his pocket. 

“Hey. What’s that?” Dean bent down and picked it up. 

“It’s for you.” Jack burst out. “I wanted to give it to you but I wasn’t sure how you would react.” 

“It’s not something weird, is it? Gabriel didn’t put you up to anything? I’ll kick his ass if he did.” Dean held the small gift in his hand. 

“You can open it.” Jack looked away as Dean ripped off the paper. 

“Wow.” Dean held the gift in his hand carefully. “Where did you find this?” 

“A thrift shop.” Jack shrugged. “They were practically throwing it away.” 

“The best of Led Zeppelin.” Dean read the written words across the cassette tape. 

Dean had to throw out one of his Led Zeppelin tapes because it was so worn. He couldn’t find a replacement. They didn’t make cassette tapes anymore.

Dean froze for a minute. “Jack? Why give Cas and I gifts but not Sam and Gabriel?” 

Jack was silent. “It’s Father’s day.” Jack spoke quietly. “I know you didn’t like me, but you take me on trips when I am sad. You take me to your favorite fishing hole. You make an effort to talk to me when I am upset. You do everything a dad does. I just figured…” Jack wrapped his arms tight around himself. “You are with Castiel. You don’t treat me like a step dad does his step kids. You treat me like a real dad.” 

Dean came up to Jack and wrapped his arms around the nephilim. “Thanks kid. You can call me Dad if you want?” 

Jack hugged him back tightly. “Thanks Dad. Happy Father’s day.” 

Dean smiled. 

When Jack called Dean, Dad in front of Sam for the first time, Sam gave a start and them smiled. He was happy being Uncle Sam.


	4. Independence Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be busy all day tomorrow so for my fellow Americans, Happy Fourth of July. Enjoy the fireworks and have all the bbq you can eat.

Dean was driving to the bunker when he spotted the signs. Fireworks. It was that time of year again. 

The fourth of July. America’s Independence Day. It was already July third. 

Dean decided to make this the best fourth of July ever. Dean pulled into the dirt road. It opened up on a farm with huge white tents. Dean scoped out the place and bought a lot of fireworks. 

He tucked the box in the trunk and headed for the grocery store. They needed a few things if they were going to have a barbeque tomorrow. 

Dean bought hamburger meat, stuff for potato salad, stuff for regular salad, fruit, pie, (Can’t forget the pie), buns and the condiments they were out of. 

Dean began the drive back to the bunker with a fully loaded car. Dean brought in the groceries. “Sammy!” Dean called. “Help!” 

Sam came running down the hall. “Hey, Dean. Did you buy the whole store?” 

“No. It’s the fourth tomorrow.” Dean explained. 

Sam gave him a blank look. 

Dean sighed. “Of July?” 

“Oh. That’s why Jody, Donna and the girls will be here tomorrow.” Sam realized. 

“She call you and ask?” Dean set the groceries on the counter. 

“More like ordered.” Sam shrugged. 

“Glad I bought extra. Go hide the fireworks. They are in the trunk.” Dean tossed his keys at Sam. 

Jack came in the room. “What’s in there?” 

“Stuff for tomorrow. Don’t peek.” Dean ushered Jack away. 

“Why? What’s tomorrow?” Jack frowned. 

Dean grinned. “Only the best day ever. You gotta love fireworks. Now, go find your father and Gabriel. I will need some help.” 

“Yes, Dad.” Jack left the room. 

Dean gave a little jump at that. He would never get used to the fact that Lucifer’s kid calls him Dad. 

“You rang Deano?” Gabriel popped into the kitchen with a snap. 

“You had Jack come find me?” Cas entered the room with less fanfare. 

“Yes. We are having company tomorrow. I need this place spotless.” Dean gave out instructions. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Castiel squinted. “Who is coming over?” 

“Jody, Donna and the girls. Tomorrow is the Fourth of July.” Dean explained. He was unpacking the food. 

“Yes. I know tomorrow is the fourth. What is so special about that?” Cas looked so confused. 

Gabriel grinned. “Oh man. Please let me do the fireworks? I promise I won’t set anything on fire.” 

“Sam hid them. Go bug him about it.” Dean had his head in the cupboard trying to figure out what they still needed for tomorrow. 

“Fireworks? Dean? What is so special about tomorrow?” Cas moved closer. 

“You see Cassie, about two hundred fifty years ago, give or take a few years, this beautiful country had a war. The skirmish was about gaining independence from Great Britain. On the fourth of July in 1783, the war ended and the people of America celebrated their victory by making it a national holiday.” Gabriel had flung an arm out and nearly knocked a bag off the counter. 

“Hey, take your History lesson somewhere else.” Dean barked. “I’m trying to clean and unload groceries.” 

“Why did they fight this war?” Castiel led Gabriel from the kitchen. 

“Nothing really came out of it.” Gabriel’s voice grew fainter and fainter. “I mean the girls today obsess over some of the Brits. It’s like they are trying to take over the country again by stealing the hearts of girls everywhere. Man, I could tell you about the time…” 

“I want this place clean!” Dean yelled after the angels. 

“Yeah yeah. We hear you Winchester!” Gabriel’s voice echoed back. 

Dean sat down and made a list of things he still needed to get. Maybe some chicken for the girls? He knew Claire would eat a burger and Donna would. But what about Patience and Alex?

They definitely needed more pie. 

Dean was stressing over the food. His phone rang. He answered it absently. “What?” He snarled into the phone. He thought it was Sam. 

“Boy, don’t you take that tone with me. I will bring out my mom voice.” Jody snapped back. 

“Sorry Jody.” Dean rubbed his forehead. “How are you and the girls?” 

“We’re doing fine. Donna is going to meet us at your bunker. Do you need us to bring anything?” Jody’s no nonsense attitude was just what he needed. 

“I think we have everything. I was planning on grilling and making a few dishes. I need to make a grocery run and…” 

“Huh uh. Tell me what you need and the girls and I can pick it up.” Jody ordered. 

“I was planning on making burgers but if any of you girls want chicken or something I could do that.” Dean sighed, tiredly. It was only eleven in the morning and he was exhausted. 

“Tell Dean that we are all having burgers! I don’t care what Patience wants. It’s the fourth of july. We are eating burgers.” 

Claire’s voice made Dean smile. “Hi Claire.” 

The noise sounded different. “You are on speaker phone.” Jody announced. 

“Hi Alex, Claire and Patience.” Dean spoke into the phone. 

“Hi, Dean.” A chorus of voices echoed back. 

“So… we might have one more person joining us.” Dean told them. “He’s an archangel. He’s harmless, usually. Don’t give him any candy and you should be good.” 

There was silence on the other end. 

“Which one?” Jody asked, calmly.

“Gabriel.” Dean answered. “He’s one of the only decent angels out there besides Cas. He has been on earth for thousands of years. He knows humans pretty well. He was playing as a trickster. Which means he has a huge sweet tooth.” Dean rambled into the quiet. “We’ve been trying to cut back on his sugar intake.” 

“That’s fine, I guess. What do you need from the store Dean?” Jody changed the subject. 

“Uh… drinks. Any kind you girls like and maybe some beer? Sam likes the light stuff, but I’m good with anything that is not light or zero. Pie, we need more pie. And some fruit? Watermelon maybe.” Dean read his list off. 

“Got it. We will see you tomorrow.” Jody was about to hang up. 

“Jody? Give him a chance. He is nothing like his brothers.” Dean pleaded. 

“Fine. One chance. Goodbye Dean.” Jody hung up. 

Dean dropped the phone to the table and sighed. Tomorrow better be worth it. 

*********

The Fourth of July dawned a bright warm sunny day. Dean, Sam, Jack, Cas, and Gabriel were running around the bunker, making sure everything was going to be perfect for their guests. 

By one in the afternoon their first guest showed up. 

With a cheery honk of her horn, Donna Hanscum pulled into the garage. 

“What a nice place you boys have.” Donna examined the cars. 

“Donna.” Sam greeted. 

Donna gave him a hug. 

“Hey Donna.” Dean held his arms open. 

Donna gave him a tight squeeze too. “Who are these fine men?” 

“Donna? Meet Jack, Cas and Gabriel.” Dean introduced. “Guys? This is Donna. One of the best vampire hunters around.” 

“Which one of you is Castiel?” Donna studied the three men before her. 

“That would be me.” The tallest one stepped forward. 

Donna stared at him. “You’re the one using Claire’s dad?” 

Castiel looked away. “Jimmy is gone. He is in heaven with Amelia.” 

“Donna, do you need help unpacking anything?” Sam jumped in to the rescue. 

“Sure.” Donna turned to her truck. “I brought some beer and other drinks. Jody and the girls are bringing everything else.” 

The minute Donna’s stuff was all brought in, Jody and the girls pulled up. 

Dean was at the door. Gabriel was further in the hall. Sam was by their car helping them. Jack was in his room and Castiel was in the kitchen. 

“Dean Winchester. I know you are not hiding from me.” Jody called. 

“Jody.” Dean gave her a hug. “Happy fourth of July.” 

“Dad!” Jack came running from the bunker. “The potatoes are about to burn.” 

All the girls froze at that. 

“Dad?” Claire asked a little hurt. 

“Dad,” Jack tugged on Dean’s arm. “Father sent me to get you.” 

“Okay. Tell Cas I will be right there.” Dean turned to find Claire. 

“Father?” Claire was definitely hurt. She shoved it down and forced anger. “I see how it is. Send me off but you get to keep pretty boy? Be the perfect family and I have to live with the fact that he gets to call you guys family and gets to stay but I have to leave! I can’t believe you!” Claire runs down the driveway back to outside. 

Dean looks around helpless. “Sam?” 

“I’ll take care of the potatoes. You need to-” Sam began. 

“Let me talk to her.” An unexpected voice piped up. 

All eyes turned to Gabriel. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked. 

“I’m good with kids Moose.” Gabriel gave Sam a soft look. 

“Okay.” Sam backed off. 

“Dad! Potatoes!” Jack yelled. 

Dean looked torn. 

“Dean. I will help her. Go take care of the food before you give us all food poisoning.” Gabriel urged. 

“Shut up shorty.” Dean headed for the bunker. Dean shot one last look at Gabriel and went into the bunker. 

“Geez. The drama does not give you guys a break, does it?” Jody moved things along. 

“Not really.” Sam stared after Gabriel. 

Gabriel tuned the rest out and he followed the blonde girl out of the bunker. He found Claire kicking rocks angrily and trying not to cry. 

“What do you want?” Claire spoke viciously. 

“I’m just here to talk.” Gabriel raised his hands. 

“What the Winchesters send you out because they won’t face me?” Claire scoffed. 

“I don’t think you understand the situation.” Gabriel leaned against a tree. 

“Then please, enlighten me, oh great archangel.” Claire snarked. 

“When Castiel and Dean found you again, Dean had the Mark of Cain. Do you know who Cain was?” Gabriel questioned. 

“Something about having a brother and killing him for giving a better offering to God.” Claire told him. 

“Not quite. Cain was the first Murderer yes, but that was not all he was. Cain became a Hell Knight. He was a very powerful demon. His power came from the Mark. All the mark wanted was to bathe in blood. The gorier the better.” Gabriel lectured. “Another Hell Knight was terrorizing this earth. Dean stupidly took on the mark to stop her. The mark was changing him. Turning him into a demon. For a while there, he was a demon. He cared about nothing but drinking, sleeping around and killing. He had a temper when he was a demon.” 

Gabriel kicked off the tree. “So you see, Dean was not in a good place to take you in. Think about it. All those violent interactions you had with him? That was the mark egging him on. He knew he would not be able to keep you safe so he sent you away. Do you still think it’s unfair? Jack came in at a bad time too. Castiel was killed and this time, there was no bringing him back. Dean hated Jack. He blamed him for everything. Most of all, he blamed him for Cas’ death.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Jack is not Cas or Dean’s kid. He’s my brother’s.” 

“Which one? You have a lot of them.” Claire pointed out. 

“Lucifer. Jack is biologically Lucifer’s son. Castiel took his mother in when she was pregnant. Jack is a nephilim. He’s half angel. That half angel part of him, killed his mother. My brother was not happy when Jack called Cas his father. He killed Cas. My point is, Dean wasn’t in a good place when you came back in their lives. They sent you away for your own good.” Gabriel stepped within arms reach of Claire. 

“Who’s dad are you wearing?” Claire asked. 

“No ones. This vessel was built.” Gabriel was short. “Look, kiddo, it is a long story. Maybe I will share with you later. Are you going to come back in or are you going to terrorize the forest some more?” 

Claire was quiet. “Do you think they will let me stay the summer with them?” 

“That, you will have to ask yourself.” Gabriel turned and headed back towards the bunker. 

“You’re not so bad, old man.” Claire walked next to Gabriel. 

Gabriel squwaked. “I’m not an old man!” 

“You are literally older than dirt. That makes you an old man.” Claire sauntered on ahead of him. 

Gabriel ran to catch up. “I am a very young archangel thank you very much.” 

Claire grinned. “Dean called you harmless. I think that makes you an old man.” 

Gabriel came to a stop. “Dean said what?” 

“I believe his exact words was ‘he’s harmless, usually. Don’t give him any candy. We are trying to cut back on his sugar intake.” Claire quoted. 

“Oh it is on Winchester.” Gabriel snapped and he and Claire vanished to appear in the backyard. 

Dean was manning the grill. Sam and Donna were putting out food. The girls were going back and forth between the kitchen and the table. Jody must have been in the kitchen. 

“I’ll show you harmless Winchester.” Gabriel snapped and a super soaker water gun appeared in his hands. He shot water all over Dean’s back. 

“Gabriel.” Dean roared. He turned and faced him. The two began wrestling in the grass. 

Claire bent over in laughter. 

That night as Gabriel’s fireworks exploded across the sky, Claire approached Cas and Dean. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you two wouldn’t mind me staying the summer. I have classes in the fall I have to get back to. I already talked to Jody and she said it was up to you guys.” Claire bit her lip to keep the rest of the flood of words back. 

“Sure Claire. You are welcome to stay with us.” Cas spoke after sharing a look with Dean. 

“Thank you.” Claire hugged the two of them quickly before headed over to Patience and Alex. 

Dean smiled. This was the best day he had in a long time.


	5. Senior Citizen Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Ya'll didn't think I'd forget August. There might not be a "real" holiday but today is National Senior Citizen Day. So have a good day! Be kind to those that are older than you and enjoy the rest of summer or winter. Depending on which hemisphere you live on.

“Come on Jack. It will be fun.” Claire begged Jack. 

“I don’t know. It sounds kind of mean.” Jack looked uncertain. 

Claire was not having that. “Remember when Gabriel ate your candy you had been saving? All the nougat? Gone. This is a little payback. It will be subtle. They won’t know until we reveal it.” 

“I am not doing it to Father.” Jack spoke firmly. 

Claire rolled her eyes. “Fine. You can have Gabriel. I will have Cas.” 

“Subtle? How will this work?” Jack gave in. 

Claire smirked. Perfect. She outlined what they were supposed to do. 

***************

“Let me help with that.” Claire took the box of books from Cas and carried it down the hall to the war room. 

“I got it. It’s heavy.” Cas tried to take it back but Claire walked faster. 

“No. I got it. Go sit down. Do you need something? Water?” Claire realized she was laying it on thick. She set the box down with a thump on the table. 

“Claire?” Cas was suspicious. 

“Oh. Gotta run. Bye Cas.” Claire took off down the hall. 

***************

Jack held the basket carefully. It had every kind of candy he could think of. Jack carried it to Gabriel’s room. 

“Uncle Gabriel?” He called. “I have something for you.” He set the basket on the nightstand. 

“Whoa, kiddo? What’s the occasion?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t payback for eating your candy is it?” 

“No. It’s just a gift.” Jack assured. “I have to go. Claire wanted to play a game with me.” 

Gabriel stared after Jack. Something was up with those two. 

***********

It kept happening throughout the day. Cas would be carrying something and Claire would swoop in and take it from him. Gabriel would need something and Jack made it appear for him. 

Lunch was made by Claire and Jack and presented to the group. The afternoon was filled with the same as the morning. 

Cas and Gabriel got more suspicious as the day went on. 

Gabriel was relaxing with Sam outside in the late summer air. He raised his hand to snap up some lemonade but Jack got to it first. 

“Here you go Uncle.” Jack held out the cold glass. 

Gabriel accepted it warily. “What’s up with you two?” 

“Nothing.” Jack shook his head quickly and went back to his chair. 

Gabriel shot a look over at Castiel’s garden and saw Claire carrying a basket and collecting the vegetables Cas had grown. That right there, was a huge indication that something was wrong. Claire never helped in the garden. 

Sam snorted. 

Gabriel whipped his head to face him. “Something funny Moose?” 

Sam held up his book. “Funny line in it.” He spoke innocently. 

Gabriel glared but settled down. 

The sun went down and Claire and Jack had yet again made dinner and dessert. 

After the food was cleared away, Claire came out carrying a plate of honey cookies. Jack came out with a tray of chocolate cupcakes, frosted with chocolate. 

“Okay!” Gabriel stood up. “Poisoning us won’t work.” 

Sam and Dean were snickering. 

Gabriel sent a betrayed look at Sam. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing. Nothing.” The Winchester’s waved him off. 

Gabriel sat back down and eyed the cupcakes. They looked delicious but he wasn’t stupid enough to eat them. 

Claire rolled her eyes. She snatched one of the cupcakes and took a big bite. She chewed and swallowed before grabbing a honey cookie and repeated the process. “See? Not poisoned or laced with anything? Can’t we show you guys how much we care for you without you getting upset?” 

Gabriel shot a look at Sam who was holding back something. Gabriel took a cupcake and bit into it carefully. It seemed okay. Maybe they were telling the truth? 

After dessert, Gabriel was headed for his room. The humans needed sleep. He opened his door to see a white envelope and a candy bar on his bed. 

Gabriel tore open the envelope and saw a card. 

HAPPY SENIOR CITIZEN DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LOVE JACK AND CLAIRE

Both of the teenagers had signed it in their own handwriting. 

Gabriel left the room. He knew something was up. Those little brats. They can’t call him old and get away with it. 

“Brother. Stop.” Castiel put his hand on Gabriel’s chest. “Let it go. They wanted to show they care for us. I don’t think there is a human holiday for celebrating uncles. Please, just enjoy what they did for us.” 

Gabriel stopped and thought. “Fine. But I’m getting those cupcakes. They are rightfully mine.” Gabriel went into the kitchen. He grabbed the plate and sat at the kitchen table, angrily stuffing his face with chocolate. 

“Uncle Gabriel?” Jack poked his head in the room around Gabriel’s fifth cupcake. 

“Yeah, kid.” Gabriel took another bite. 

“I’m sorry I went along with Claire’s idea. I want to show you I care about you and how happy I am that you are here with me. If you are angry I understand. I can go back to my room.” Jack bowed his head. He turned to leave the kitchen. 

Gabriel’s anger melted quickly. “Kiddo?” Gabriel called. “It’s not midnight yet. Would you like to watch a movie with me? I will let you pick.” 

“Star Wars?” Jack perked up. 

“Sure. We can watch Star Wars.” Gabriel stood up. He grabbed two cupcakes and offered one to Jack. “Don’t tell Dean.” 

“I won’t.” Jack swore. He took a bite out of the small cake. 

“Better than nougat?” Gabriel asked, leading the way to the movie room. 

“Nothing is better than nougat.” Jack answered. 

Gabriel smiled. “Of course.” Gabriel’s face fell. “Sam and Dean knew, didn’t they?” 

“They are humans. It was a human holiday.” Jack reminded. 

Oh his Sammy was going to pay. Gabriel shook his head. No. Not his. Never his. His grace gave a sharp tug. His wings ruffled. 

Gabriel had to admire Sam’s sneakiness. Maybe a little his?


	6. Labor Day

It was Claire’s last day with them. She had classes on the fourth. 

Castiel looked over at the young girl. 

Labor Day. A day to give workers a day off. Humans had weird holidays. 

“Cas!” Claire called. “Have you seen my bluetooth speaker?” 

Cas frowned. “I think Jack had it last.” Cas stopped in the doorway of Claire’s room. It was a mess. Clothes were flung everywhere and a duffle bag was open on her bed. “Do you need help?” 

“Nope. I got it.” Claire shoved an armful of clothes in the bag. 

“Dean was thinking of having some tents set up in the backyard.” Cas stared as Claire grabbed another armful and crammed it in. 

“For what? A send off party sleepover?” Claire scoffed. 

“No. He said something about a Labor Day tradition.” Cas answered. 

Claire froze. “It’s Labor Day?” She fiddled with the zipper on her bag. 

“Yes. Are you okay?” Cas asked with concern. 

“Yep. I’m fine. I gotta pack, if you don’t mind….” Claire shut the door in his face. 

Cas went back down the hall. Something was bothering Claire. 

“Hey, Cassie!” Gabriel slung an arm around his shoulders. It was amusing because Gabriel’s vessel was so short. Gabriel was practically on his tiptoes to do this act. 

“Hello Gabriel.” Cas kept walking. Gabriel was dragged along behind him. 

“So… Sam said he would share a tent with me tonight. He is setting up the tents and is making a firepit right now. You, Deano, Jack and Claire get the big tent. It has three rooms in it. Me and the Moose get the smaller tent. It’s still big but only has one room.” Gabriel talked in his ear. 

“I don’t think Claire is going to join us.” Cas’ words stopped Gabriel from talking. 

“Why not?” Gabriel stood up straight, taking his arm off of Cas. 

“I told her about tonight and she seemed upset about the holiday.” Cas explained. “Where is Dean? I need to talk to him.” 

“Your hubby is in the kitchen.” Gabriel pointed with his thumb. His golden eyes were unusually serious. 

“Thank you.” Cas turned and followed the hall to the kitchen. “Dean?” 

“Yeah? Just a second. Son of a bitch!” Dean swore. 

Cas entered the room quickly to see Dean putting his thumb under the nozzle in the sink and turning on the faucet. 

Cas strode over to his hunter. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Cas.” Dean turned his whole body away from him. “Just burnt my thumb on the stove.” 

“Let me…” Cas reached out to heal him but Dean twisted in the other direction. 

“I’m good. Some things just have to heal naturally. It’s just a little burn. See?” Dean held up his slightly reddened thumb. “Nothing to worry about.” 

Cas watches Dean work for a bit. “Dean?” Cas cleared his throat. 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean turned halfway to face him. 

“Claire might not join us.” Cas informed him. “I told her about tonight and she got upset when I mentioned that it was a holiday.” 

Dean’s hands froze from putting hotdogs on a plate. “I think I know what’s bothering her.” 

“What is bothering her? What is so special about this date that upsets her?” Cas asked eagerly. He would do anything to help Claire. It was his fault that…. Oh. Now he understood. “It’s me right? I pulled you from Hell on September 18th. I took Claire’s father from her on September 19th. This must have been the last human holiday she spent with him.” 

“Yeah. I can talk to her if you like?” Dean offered. 

“I will talk later with her. Why did you offer us the bigger tent and why are there only two tents?” Cas tipped his head to the side. 

“I’m trying to get them together.” Dean whispered. 

“Get who together?” Cas squinted. 

“Gabriel and Sam. It’s ridiculous how much time they spend together but don’t realize how much they love each other.” Dean nodded towards the back of the bunker. 

“Yes. Because dad forbid that two people spend so long together but never realize how much they mean to each other. That one would do anything for the other and would give anything for the other. But hey, at least they are friends.” Cas sassed. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Claire and Gabriel have too much influence on you.” Dean came over and kissed Cas on the cheek. “I love you.” 

“I know Dean.” Cas leaned back. “Jack is coming.” 

“Dad, Father?” Jack entered the kitchen. “Oh, there you are. Sam was looking for the food. It’s almost sundown.” 

“Okay. Here, take this out to him.” Dean handed over a huge platter of hot dogs and buns. “I will be right behind with the condiments and drinks.” 

Jack took the platter and left. 

Dean pulled out an old basket with a lid. 

“What’s that for?” Cas asked. 

“A little something for Gabriel.” Dean answered. He began putting marshmallows, candy bars and graham crackers in the basket. He closed the lid and left it on the counter. “I’m going to talk to Claire. Can you…” 

“I will take out the drinks and other things.” Cas headed for the fridge. 

“Thanks Cas.” Dean went down the hall to Claire’s room. “Claire?” He knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” Claire’s voice sounded off. 

“We are about to light the fire. You are welcome to join us if you want. In the tent you get your own side. Jack has his own side and I’m in the middle.” Dean spoke through the door. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Claire called back. 

Dean went out of the bunker and around to the back. Sam was setting the last stone in place for the fire pit. A bunch of wood was stacked next to a tent. The table out back had hot dogs and everything you needed for them. Six wire hangers had been straightened out and were lying next to a log. 

“Gabriel!” Dean yelled. “There’s a gift for you in the kitchen. It’s in the basket.” 

“For me?” Gabriel snapped and was gone. He reappeared with the basket. “Thanks Deano.” 

“What is it?” Jack went over to peek in but Gabriel snapped and it landed on the table. 

“Dessert.” Gabriel grinned. 

“Are we ready to light the fire?” Sam had stacked the wood into a teepee to light it. Sam sent Dean a questioning look. Dean nodded. “Okay.” Sam lit a match and dropped it in the wood. Flames leapt up and crackled merrily. 

“Now, who’s ready for some dinner?” Dean passed out the makeshift skewers and showed Jack how to put a hot dog on to cook it. 

The group sat around the fire talking and laughing. They roasted hot dogs and ate them. 

Claire came out halfway through dinner and joined the group. No one said anything. Claire took the last hanger and made herself a hot dog. 

After everyone had their fill of the food. They started telling stories. 

Dean told of the time he and Sam played a prank war and Dean put Nair in Sam’s shampoo. 

Sam told of the time they hunted a male witch and Dean got cursed into being an old man. 

Cas told a tale about some angels in heaven. 

Gabriel told the best stories in Claire’s opinion. He spun tales about the history of the earth. Telling them about how stories really happened. 

“You know… I wish I had you as my history teacher. I probably would have stayed in school when I was a teenager.” Claire commented. “You would have been known as a fun teacher and your classes would have been packed.” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. What do you think Sam? Gabriel Winchester, a high school history teacher.” Gabriel mused. “I will have to think about it. Maybe next year.” 

“Or you could be Gabriel Kline and be my Uncle.” Jack grinned. 

“Or…” Claire had thought long and hard about this. She was sure her parents wouldn’t like it but family was family. 

Everyone fell silent and looked at her. 

“Or you could be Gabriel Novak.” Claire wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. 

“Claire?” Gabriel asked softly. 

“I mean whatever. It’s up to you.” Claire turned her attention to the picnic basket. “What’s in there? Please tell me it’s stuff for s’mores. You can’t have a cookout and not have the stuff for s’mores.” 

“What’s a s’more?” Jack frowned. 

“Oh my word! Seriously? You guys have been lacking in this poor kids education.” Claire got up and headed for the basket. She pulled out the marshmallows and other things. “See, Jack. You roast the marshmallow and put it between two graham crackers with a piece of this chocolate in the middle. It makes a sandwich. People call them s’mores because they are so good they want some more.” 

“Oh.” Jack took a marshmallow and put it on his hanger. He held it over the fire like a hot dog. It caught on fire and Jack yelped. 

Claire snatched it out of his hands and blew on it to put the fire out. “Not like that. Well, some people like them burnt. They peel off the black part. But you cook them like this.” Claire put the end of the hanger directly through the center of the marshmallow. She held it over the flames a good distance. “You want it golden brown. Not charbroiled.” She shot a look over at Sam who did exactly what she was advising against.

Jack copied her movements and pulled back a perfectly golden brown marshmallow. “Like that?” 

“Yeah.” Claire nodded. “Just like that.” 

Cas sat back and watched his family. He knew how hard it must have been for Claire to admit that they were her family. Well, Gabriel was at least. 

Claire was teaching Jack how to make the perfect s’more. Gabriel was staring at an oblivious Sam. 

Cas wondered how their night would turn out. Cas and Dean had plotted the perfect set up. Gabriel would spend all night with Sam in an enclosed space. He would not be able to resist putting his wings around the hunter. 

Cas decided to peek in on them at some point. 

*********

Cas was right. He got up around one in the morning. He saw Gabriel was sleeping next to Sam. They were curled up together. Three of Gabriel’s six wings were draped over Sam. 

Cas smiled. They would be together by morning. He knew it. 

Cas’ smile fell the next morning. Gabriel had gotten up before Sam. He made no mention of last night. It seemed like Sam didn’t even know Gabriel had curled around him with both arms and wings. 

Castiel would give them until the week before Halloween. Then he would interfere. Something had to give.


	7. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. I had appointments all day and forgot to upload it. Happy Halloween everybody!!! I hope you enjoy yourselves and eat all the candy you want.

Sam frowned. Gabriel had been avoiding him for almost two months now. He was never alone with him. He didn’t hang out like he used to. Gabriel spent more time in heaven than in the bunker. 

Sam was worried. Something had happened. He knew it did. Sam needed to talk to Gabriel. If only the archangel wasn’t so damn flighty! 

Sam looked up at the ceiling. “I pray to the archangel Gabriel. Hey, it’s Sam. I think we need to talk. It’s an emergency.” He threw out the last bit as a desperate plea. 

Gabriel appeared with a flutter of wings. “What’s up Sam?” 

Sam studied Gabriel. He looked twitchy. Sam couldn’t see exactly where he was twitching but he knew he was doing it. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Sam gave a pleading look to Gabriel. “I’m sorry if I did. You don’t have to-” 

“What?” Gabriel’s whole body froze before stepping closer. “No! Sam, you didn’t do anything.”

“Then why won’t you stay here anymore? This is your home. The only times I see you is on Friday nights, when Dean makes pizza for dinner.” Sam flung his hand out. 

Gabriel looked tortured. “Sam… I… I can’t….” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I have to go. Heaven stuff. Please don’t call me back unless it’s a real emergency.” Gabriel flew off. 

“Gabriel!” Sam yelled. He sighed. It was a week until Halloween. He would give Gabriel until then to come to his senses. After, Sam was going to make him listen. 

***********

FOUR DAYS LATER….

“Dude, Sam.” Dean complained. “What’s eating you?” 

“Nothing.” Sam mumbled. He flipped through the racks of Halloween costumes. Jack wanted to throw a party. A lot of hunters were coming. The next generation of hunters that is. Claire promised she would be there. She said she would also bring Patience, Alex and a few friends. 

Sam, Dean and Cas decided to chaperone. 

“Uh huh.” 

Sam knew Dean didn’t believe him. The silence got to Sam eventually. “It’s just, he’s never around anymore. He doesn’t come back at all except for pizza nights. I called him down here a few days ago.” Sam paused. “He looked twitchy. He wouldn’t stay for long and when I asked if I did something to offend him, he looked like I had just ripped him to pieces.” Sam shoved a few more hangers to the side. He spied some Star Wars costumes and headed over to that rack. 

Dean followed him silently. 

“What? No advice? No snarky Samantha comment?” Sam looked over at Dean. 

“I’m thinking.” Dean pulled out a Han Solo costume. “What about this for Jack?” 

“No. I found this.” Sam held up a Luke Skywalker outfit. 

Dean agreed on the Luke Skywalker costume and put the Han Solo one back. “What are you going to do?” Dean asked as they browsed the superhero rack for Dean and Cas. 

“When he shows his face again, I’m going to tell him.” Sam stated. He sorted through the costumes in Dean’s size. “Dude. I found the best costume for you.” Sam held up a Batman costume. “And one for Cas.” Sam held out the Robin outfit. 

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Perfect. Now we gotta find one for you and the shortstack.” 

Sam’s mind was working quickly. “What about Han Solo? Jack is Luke. So Gabriel could be… No wait. Obi Wan Kenobi. That’s Gabriel.” 

“Hmmm. What about Yoda?” Dean followed Sam back to the Star Wars rack. 

“Ooh. That’s a good idea.” Sam and Dean found a Yoda costume and headed for the checkout. 

“What about you?” Dean loaded the four costumes on the counter. 

“They don’t have costumes in my size, Dean.” Sam reminded. 

“Yeah but you could get one and Cas could always alter it.” Dean spoke quietly. 

“Okay.” Sam sighed. He headed back towards the racks and grabbed the nearest Star Wars costume. He went back to the check out. 

Dean barked a laugh when he saw it. 

Sam looked down and gave a rueful grin. The costume was Chewbacca. “Not a word.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Wookie.” Dean coughed under his breath. 

Sam shot a glare at him. 

“Easy on the bitchface Samantha.” Dean grinned as they carried their bags to the impala. “Your face might freeze that way.” 

“Shut up Dean.” Sam snapped. 

*********

TWO DAYS LATER….

Dean and Cas stood together in the kitchen. They had a view of Sam moping in the library. 

“We need to do something.” Dean whispered. “Do you know what’s wrong?” 

“I do.” Cas answered. 

“Come on Cas. What’s wrong with Gabriel?” Dean demanded after a bit of silence from Cas. 

“He’s being a wuss. I think it’s what you call it.” Cas tipped his head to the side. 

“He needs to man up.” Dean studied Sam as he moved around the shelves. “Look, Sam is so depressed he’s organizing the books.” 

“I’ll try to talk to him.” Cas stepped away from Dean. “I might be back late.” 

“Wait.” Dean scooped up the two costumes for the angels. “Here. Make sure you are back for the party.” He handed the outfits to Cas. 

“Dean, that is tomorrow night.” Cas looked hurt. “You want me to stay away that long?” 

“No.” Dean moved in Cas’ personal space. “It’s just… take it from someone who is a lot like Gabriel. You are going to need every second to convince him to come here. I got Sam.”

“Okay. Bye Dean.” Cas flapped his wings and left. 

“Bye Cas.” Dean prayed. Now he had to deal with his mopey brother. “Sammy?” 

Sam barely paused in his perusal of books. He pulled some off the shelf and placed them in a different spot.

Dean’s hands grabbed his. Sam peered at his brother. “What’s up Dean?” 

“Come on. We’re going on a trip.” Dean started pulling on his brother. 

Sam planted his feet. “Dean, the party is tomorrow. We gotta clean and…” 

“No Sam. I refuse to help you get ready for the party until we go for a drive. Just a short one.” Dean promised. “We will drive to Salina. That’s two hours at best.” 

Sam stared at his brother. 

“Sam, we need more things for the party. Salina has what we need.” Dean coaxed. “Look, we’ll take Jack and make it a family thing.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Don’t think I don’t know that Cas is gone.” 

Dean widened his candy apple green eyes. “Please Sam. Don’t make me drive by myself to Salina for candy and other things.” 

Sam sighed. “Give me five minutes.” 

“Yes. I’ll go get Jack.” Dean hurried away. The smile on Sam’s face was worth the begging he had to do. 

^*^*^*^*^

Gabriel paced back and forth in the throne room of Heaven. His wings twitched like mad and his grace rioted against himself. He needed the hunter. But Sam doesn’t love him. How could he? 

A flutter of wings was heard. 

“Not now Duma. I said no one was to bug me.” Gabriel had his back to the intruder. 

“Not Duma.” Castiel’s gruff voice echoed in the room. 

Gabriel froze. “What do you want Cassie?” Gabriel turned to face his little brother with a bright fake grin on his face. 

“For you to stop being a wuss and tell Sam that you love him.” Cas declared. “Also I would like to be with Dean but that doesn’t seem like a possibility right now.” 

“Why not? You can leave me alone and go see pretty boy right now.” Gabriel moved towards the doors. “In fact, why don’t I just…” 

Cas raised his hand and the doors slammed shut and locked. “No. You are not leaving until you tell my why you and Sam cannot work out your issues.” 

Gabriel glared at Cas. “I could fly right out of this room, you know.” 

Cas arched an eyebrow. “Be my guest, just know brother, that if you run again you will not be welcomed back in the bunker. For once in your life Gabriel stop running and face what you really want!” Cas nearly bellowed on the last words. “Sam is hurt because you left.”

“You think you can challenge me little fledgling and get away with it!” Gabriel stretched all six wings wide and glared at Cas. “I am older than you! I raised you!” 

Instead of cowering, Cas stood tall. 

“Then grow up and stop being an infant!” Cas yelled back. Cas held his hand to Gabriel’s head and replayed the past two months for the archangel. 

Jack’s sadness that his Uncle was not around. Sam’s hurt that he was the reason that Gabriel left. Dean’s anger that the archangel could just up and leave and not care about their family anymore. Because Gabriel was a part of the Winchester family. 

Gabriel’s wings dropped and he backed away from Cas’ fingers. “They really think that?” 

“Yes Gabriel. You are a Winchester. You’ve been adopted like I have. They love you and care for you. Please stop trying to get away and come home.” Cas pleaded. 

Gabriel looked at the wall. “He really misses me?” 

Cas snorted. “He was reorganizing the books in the library when I left. Sadly I might add.” 

“Let’s go home bro.” Gabriel readied his wings. 

“Wait.” Cas held out his hand. “The Winchesters ordered we dress up for this Halloween party that Jack and Claire are throwing. They gave us costumes.” 

“It better be good ones.” Gabriel took the bag Cas was holding. “Yoda and Robin? Let me guess. Deano is Batman. So that makes me Yoda.” Gabriel looked up and grinned. “Going let’s get. A moose to get I have.” 

Cas sighed. “That’s going to get old.” 

^*^*^*^*^

The bunker was packed with teenaged hunters. Some were grouped around Dean. They were asking questions about lore and hunting advice. 

Sam was thankfully alone. He sat in his Chewbacca costume in a chair in the corner. He eyed the chaos. Gabriel would have loved it. He would have been pulling pranks left and right to cause more fun. 

“Moose!” A voice called over the crowd. “Oh Moose! Where are you?” 

That voice sounded awfully familiar. Sam stood up. Gabriel was pushing through the crowd dressed in white robes and green paint all along his body. An actual lightsaber was on his belt. 

The crowd parted so Gabriel had a clear path to Sam. Groups of kids whispered together at the edges. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, shocked. He actually came back. 

Gabriel was suddenly in front of him. “Look, I’m sorry. I-” 

The whole room was quiet. Sam looked around and saw all eyes were on them. “Come on.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and dragged them down the hall to the bedrooms. They came to a stop outside Sam’s door. 

“I’m sorry for running Sam. I-" 

Sam pulled Gabriel close and gently kissed him. Sam stood back and watched as Gabriel's jaw dropped. 

"What?" Gabriel's voice was hoarse. 

"I love you too. I made you some chocolate skulls. They are in the kitchen. Do you want some?" Sam took Gabriel's hand and started down the hall. "I tried putting peanut butter in them this time. Kind of like Reeses." 

Unknown to Gabriel and Sam was Castiel. He was watching them with a smile on his face. "Finally." He spoke softly as he saw his older brother cautiously drape a wing over the hunter's back. 

They were finally together.


	8. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was late. Happy (belated) Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Jack heard loud shouting as he came in the bunker from his walk. The leaves have almost all fallen from the trees and Jack could feel winter in the air. He loved it. 

“No Dean! We are not having over ten pies!” Sam yelled. 

“Come on Sam!” Dean spoke back. “It’s Thanksgiving tomorrow. What’s the point if not to get a whole pie to myself?” 

“The point? The point?! Damn it Dean! Did you pay any attention in high school!?” Sam nearly shrieked. 

Jack paused in the doorway to the kitchen. Dean stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Sam. Sam stared back with a scowl on his face. Both brothers had the table between them and Sam was holding a piece of paper. 

“Dad? Sam?” Jack nearly leapt back as the Winchesters turned their gazes to him. Both still looked angry. “I- I might have a solution.” 

Sam and Dean must have noticed his fear because they softened their bodies and gazes. 

“What is it Jack?” Sam sighed. 

“Um… Maybe you can make four? Father and Gabriel don’t eat. That just leaves you, me and Dad. You can make one for Sam, one for me and two for Dean, he can eat one tomorrow and one next week?” Jack twisted his hands in the hem of his sweater. “I want pumpkin pie. I heard that was a tradition. Sam might want pecan pie and Dad can make two of whatever he wants.” 

“But that’s still two whole pies Dean will be eating. It’s not healthy.” Sam pointed out. 

Jack got a small smirk on his face. “Dad? If you eat all of the two pies in five days or less you have to go on runs with Sam for two weeks straight. I will tell Father on you.” 

Dean’s jaw dropped. “What?” He squeaked. 

Sam nodded with a grin. “I like that rule. So Dean, here are your choices. One, you can make two pies for us all to share or, you can make four and if you eat both of yours in five days you have to go on my morning runs with me for two weeks. Take your pick.” 

“No! That’s not fair! Jack, no more spending alone time with Gabriel. Clearly he has brainwashed you.” Dean shoved at Sam and Jack. “Get out. I need to make my pie crusts.” 

“Only two or four Dean.” Sam called. 

Dean gave them one last push. Sam and Jack fell out of the doorway. 

“Will he be okay?” Jack bit his lip. 

Sam laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine. Where’s Cas and Gabriel?” 

“Oh. Gabriel said he was taking Father to go hunt a turkey for dinner. Though why would turkeys be evil and need hunting, I don’t know. Do you think turkeys are evil? Do turkeys kill people? Are we going to eat a monster?” Jack’s eyes went wide on that thought. “I don’t want to eat a monster.” 

Sam during this whole spiel sat in shock and then he started laughing. “Jack. Turkeys are an animal and yeah, back in the day you had to hunt them to have them for Thanksgiving and Christmas but nowadays you can get them at the grocery store for ten dollars or more.” 

"We're back!" Gabriel and Cas flew into the bunker with a dead turkey hanging from one of Gabriel's hands.

"This tom lost his mate and agreed to be our dinner so he could be with her." Cas informed them like it was perfectly normal to be talking like that. 

Sam had made a face while Jack stared curiously at it. 

"Take it outside. I hope you know how to clean it and pluck it. I don't and Dean doesn't know how either." Sam's gaze softened at Gabriel's crestfallen look. "Hey. It's fine. We can eat turkey from the wild this time. I enjoyed hunting with Bobby. Maybe we can go near Christmas if this turns out okay." Sam followed Gabriel down the hall. 

Jack stared after them with a frown. "That poor bird. People really eat them every Thanksgiving and Christmas?" 

“So I am told.” Cas stared after Sam and Gabriel. “What is your dad doing?” Cas swung his eyes to Jack. 

“Making pie.” Jack bounced in place. “Can we decorate for the holiday? I have been looking at magazines and Uncle Gabriel has been teaching me how to create things.” 

Cas gave Jack a fond smile. “Sure.” 

“Yes! I was thinking about a fall themed setting.” Jack ran down the hall to his bedroom. He pulled a magazine from the stack on his bed. He flipped through it and held out a picture for Cas to look at. “See? Plaid because Sam and Dean seem to love it and the pinecone theme goes with the traditional setting.” 

Cas took the glossy book and studied the page. “This doesn’t seem too hard. What do you want to do for the rest of the bunker?” 

Jack beamed. “I was going to snap up a pinecone wreath for the front door and maybe some fake leaves strung up for the stair railing. Maybe a few pumpkins around the main room? We can eat out in the library table.” 

“This is going to be a lot of work.” Cas looked over at Jack. “It might wear you out.” 

Jack fidgeted. “Not really. I have been getting things since the second of this month when I read about it. I have nearly everything.” 

Jack pulled open his closet doors. It was overflowing with china plates, a plaid tablecloth, pinecone themed charger plates, a few pumpkins and a coiled fall leaf garland. A centerpiece made from old wood fashioned into a long rectangle box was filled with dried grass and pinecones. A ribbon of plaid that matched the tablecloth was tied around the box. Candles lay off to the side and name cards were folded nicely on a table. 

“I made the centerpiece myself. Dad showed me how to work the equipment and I did it while Sam and Dad were sleeping. I had soundproofed the workroom myself.” Jack started pulling things from the closet. “I only need to make the pinecone wreath.” 

Jack handed a shocked Cas a box of things. “Can you take this to the main room? I want it to be set up before Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel come back in.” 

Cas flicked his fingers at the things in Jack’s closet. “They are in the main room. Let’s get to decorating.” 

Jack led the way out to the war room. 

^*^*^*^*^

One hour passed and Jack was getting frustrated. “It’s not turning out right!” Jack stared sadly at the magazine. “What am I doing wrong?” 

“Jack. Don’t get upset. We have a good half an hour until Sam and Gabriel come back in.” Cas paused. “Why don’t I finish the table and you can go hang the wreath you made on the door.” 

Jack nodded and stalked over to the wreath leaning up against the wall. Jack picked it up and stomped up the steps angrily. Nothing was working right. The tablecloth looked too dull and the placecards looked messy. The garland kept slipping down the iron railing and the centerpiece looked stupid. 

Jack stepped outside and hung the wreath on the door. The hanger was crooked and Jack huffed. His breath steamed in the cold air. Jack straightened the hanger and hung the pine cone wreath back up. 

Jack studied the plain looking circle of pinecones. Jack grinned and snapped his fingers. A plaid bow that matched the tablecloth and other decorations tied itself neatly on the edge. 

“Whoa, kiddo. Did you make that?” 

Jack jumped and spun around to see his uncles standing there with the plucked turkey in a pan. 

“Yeah.” Jack threw his arms out at their chests. “Don’t come in!” 

“Jack?” Sam shifted back and forth on his feet. “It’s kind of cold out.” 

“Just… wait a moment.” Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. “Father? Can you hear me?” Jack stumbled over the Enochian. 

Gabriel winced. “Try and whisper, kiddo.” 

“Sorry.” Jack’s brow furrowed as he thought. “Castiel? Can you hear me? Is it ready?” 

“Yes Jack. I am just about finished.” Castiel’s voice whispered through Jack’s head. “Give me two seconds.” 

Jack opened his eyes. He had a slight headache but it was worth it. “Give Father a minute.” 

Sam shifted and shivered a little. Gabriel draped another set of wings over him. “Can we come in now? Sam’s freezing. He’s human, remember Kiddo? He can’t handle the cold as we can.” 

Jack tipped his head to the side. “Hold on one second.” Jack opened the bunker door and stuck his head inside. He checked out the area. “Okay. Come in.” Jack pulled open the door and let Sam and Gabriel come in. 

“Wow.” Sam breathed. He eyed the garland as he came down the stairs. 

“Did you do this Jack?” Gabriel admired a polished pumpkin sitting at the top of the steps. 

“Yes. I have been working on it all month. Since you showed me the right way to make things.” Jack followed his uncles down the staircase. “Everything is snapped up except that.” Jack pointed at the centerpiece. “I made that myself.” 

“Great job Jack. I like it.” Gabriel moved around Sam. “I’m going to put this bird in the kitchen. Deano should see this.” 

Sam laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It looks amazing Jack. Like a magazine.” 

“Father helped.” Jack shot a bright grin at Castiel. “He did the table. I did everything else.” 

“Jack? Gabriel said you had something to sh-” Dean cut off his words as he entered the main rooms. “Wow. What happened in here?” Dean looked at the table and the shelves that had pumpkins and pinecones on their tops. 

“I did it. Look Dad.” Jack dragged Dean closer to the table. “I made this piece by hand. You taught me how to use the saw and other tools. I went on walks and got the grass and pine cones. Do… do you like it?” 

Dean checked the piece with a skilled eye. “Looks good Jack. You did a great job on it.” 

Jack beamed. “Thanks.” 

A timer dinged in the distance. 

“Gotta get back to the kitchen. Looks great Jack.” Dean briefly squeezed Jack’s shoulder before heading back to the hall. 

^*^*^*^*^

Later that night Jack entered the cooking area to see Dean sleepily peeling apples. 

“Dad? I can do that. Go get some sleep. You have to be up early to cook the turkey and you need sleep before that.” Jack took the peeler from Dean’s near slack grip. “Go on. I’m sure Father is waiting for you.” 

“Thanks Jack. You are a good man.” Dean ran his hand through his hair and yawned. “Good night. See you in four hours. Just peel them and put them in the fridge wrapped up for tomorrow. I need both bags done because I’m making applesauce and apple pie.” 

“Get some sleep Dad.” Jack shooed Dean from the kitchen. 

Dean left the room yawning as he went. 

Jack set to work peeling apples. He carefully cut the skins off them and set them in a huge bowl. 

Jack’s thoughts wandered as he worked. He knew he wouldn’t see his father or uncle until morning when Sam and Dean woke up. It used to be that he and Gabriel would watch movies some nights. Ever since Halloween, Gabriel hasn’t spent one night with him. 

Don’t get him wrong! Jack was thrilled that Gabriel and Sam were together. His favorite uncles finally getting their stuff sorted out was amazing. Both had been through so much and to find happiness was a good thing. But sometimes, Jack felt lonely. 

“That looks like some deep thinking.” 

Jack yelped and spun to face the doorway. Gabriel was leaning against the frame with his hands raised in surrender. He folded them across his chest. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Sorry.” Jack spoke after a moment. He went back to peeling the apple in his hand. “Should I cut these for Dean too?” 

“Jack? What’s wrong?” Gabriel approached him carefully. 

“I’m fine.” Jack studied the apple in his hand looking for any pieces of skin that he missed. 

“Jack.” Gabriel leaned a hip against the counter. 

“I feel left out.” The words came pouring from his mouth without his say so. “You used to spend some nights with me and we would watch movies and snack on sweets the whole night. Now you barely have any time for me. I’m not upset that you and Sam are a couple. You guys are great but I-” 

“Feel lonely.” Gabriel finished. “Oh kiddo.” Gabriel hugged Jack. “I’m so sorry.” Gabriel pulled back. “What needs work? I’m free to help.” 

“But Sam-” 

“Is sleeping and won’t miss me for a few hours.” Gabriel spoke over him. He gave Jack a gentle smile. “What does Dean have you doing?” 

“Peeling apples but I think I’m going to cut them for him too. He says he’s making applesauce and apple pie so he wants two bags done.” Jack motioned to the bowl filled with twelve apples he had already peeled. “If you want to cut them. I don’t know what sizes to cut them into.” 

“For applesauce you want big chunks.” Gabriel began coring and cutting the apples. “For pie you want them small and thin.” Gabriel paused in his cutting and pulled out two more bowls. 

After a bit more cutting and peeling Gabriel spoke. “Jack? Any time you want to spend some time together, just let me know.” 

“How about once a week? Maybe Thursdays we can spend all night together. We have yet to finish that superhero show.” Jack focused on his apple. 

“That sounds great Jack. Now, back to work or Deano will be grumpy in the morning.” Gabriel hip checked Jack playfully. 

“He’s grumpy every morning before his coffee.” Jack grabbed another apple. “Sam is too. Is that a human thing? Maybe it skipped me because I have angel grace too.” 

“It's a human thing of this day and age when they need caffeine to function in the morning. Not even four decades ago they did pretty well on not having to need coffee that much.” Gabriel explained breezily. 

“Tell me a story?” Jack picked at the apple he was peeling. “About him before he became that?” 

Gabriel faltered in his cutting. The quick clunk clunk clunk  of the knife hitting the wooden cutting board slowed for half a second. “N-not right now Kiddo. I’m sorry, but I just can’t-” 

“It’s okay.” Jack gave Gabriel a tentative smile. “Wanna race? Whoever finishes ten apples first wins. No using our grace.” 

“You’re on kiddo.” Gabriel shot a sad grin at Jack. 

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel was staring dumbfounded at Jack. “You cheated.” He accused. 

“Nope.” Jack beamed. “I’m just that good.” 

“Clearly you have been spending too much time with Gabriel.” 

“Father!” Jack ran over to Castiel, abandoning his peeler and the apples. “What about Dad?” 

“He’s fine.” Castiel gave Jack a fond look. “Can I help in any way?” 

Jack cast a glance over his shoulder. He thought hard and the time came to him. It was one hour away from sunrise. “You can peel potatoes. Dad said he wanted mashed potatoes today.” 

“That I can do.” Castiel rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and headed next to Jack’s station. 

By sunrise the two and a half angels had peeled and cut two bags of apples and one bag of potatoes. 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “Sam’s awake. Be right back. You might want to put the coffee on.” Gabriel flapped his six golden wings and flew off. 

Cas pressed a button on the coffee maker. “Dean should be awake soon. Are you okay Jack?” 

“I’m fine. Go get Dad.” Jack headed for the cupboard with the mugs. A flapping of wings was all that was heard in reply. 

Soon the shuffles of sleepy footsteps entered the kitchen. “Happy Thanksgiving!” Jack handed Sam and Dean their cups of coffee. “Dad, the apples are all peeled and cut and the potatoes too.” 

Dean looked over at the kitchen counter. “Thanks guys. That makes things easier.” 

“When’s Claire getting here?” Jack bounced in place. “I want to show her my decorating skills.” 

Sam and Dean shared a look. “I thought you told him.” Sam took a sip from his mug after he spoke. 

“Me? I didn’t get around to it last night.” Dean placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, Jody and the girls can’t make it. There was a huge snowstorm in Sioux Falls and Jody was needed to make sure everything ran smoothly. I’m sorry. But, she promised she would be here for Christmas.” 

Jack’s shoulders slumped. “Okay. I’ll go and fix the table.” 

“Jack?” Sam called after him. 

“Yes Sam?” Jack turned slightly to face his uncle. 

“We’re going to have a great Thanksgiving. Claire, Alex, Patience, Jody and Donna will be here for Christmas. And that’s only a few weeks away. You’ll see them then.” Sam nudged Jack. “Do you need any help with the table?” 

Jack got an idea. “Can I take a picture and send it to Claire? She gave me her number the last time she was here. She said ‘in case I ever need her.’ Please?” 

“Sure.” Sam headed for the stairs. “It looks best from up here. You can get a whole shot of the room and then separate shots of the table and centerpiece.” 

Jack followed and took his pictures. “Now I want one with all of us. Please?” Jack gave Sam a puppy eyed look. 

“Okay. Let me go get Dean.” Sam breathed out a huge sigh. “You really have been spending way too much time with Gabriel.” He muttered. 

“But Moose. That’s a good thing.” Gabriel sauntered into the room. “I got everyone. Deano! Get out here!” 

“No!” Dean yelled back. “No pictures!” 

“Please Dad? For me?” Jack called. 

There was an annoyed sigh before Dean came out and stood next to the table. “Where do you want you picture? Who’s going to take it?” 

“Got ya covered.” Gabriel snapped and a construct appeared with Jack’s phone in his hands. “Everyone smile.” 

Jack beamed as the flash went off. Jack took his phone from the fake person and eagerly sent them to Claire along with a text saying ‘Happy Thanksgiving’. 

Not even ten seconds later she responded with a sad emoji and the same greeting. 

“Claire says Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.” Jack announced. 

“Good. I need help getting everything set up. Jack you are on potatoes duty. You can cook them and mash them for me. Sam is making the green bean casserole. Cas is on the rolls, even he can’t mess that up.” Dean shot a fond grin at his partner. “And Gabriel is on turkey duty. It needs to be seasoned, rinsed and put in the oven. I have a set schedule for who’s in the kitchen when. Gabriel is first because the turkey takes so long to cook.” 

“What about when we are not in the kitchen?” Jack tilted his head to study Dean. 

“You can watch movies, do whatever you want. I’ll come and get you when it’s your turn. Shortstack, let’s go.” Dean headed for the kitchen, dragging Gabriel behind him by the arm. 

Jack turned to face the only human in the room. “Do you know of any movies we can watch today?” 

“Uh… Sure.” Sam led the way to the media room. “There’s A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving or Free Birds?” 

Jack chose the Peanuts movie. Claire had introduced him to them. She had got all sad when she was telling him about it. She said it was something she did with her family on Sundays. They would read the comics in the newspaper at breakfast. Jack wished he could make her happier. Maybe for Christmas he could do something.  

^*^*^*^*^

Four hours later and the bunker smelled amazing. Jack had watched three movies and was working on the fourth when Dean entered the room. 

“Dinner is served.” He announced. 

Jack leapt up and ran for the table. He skidded to a stop at the sight before him. 

Food was heaped on the table. His candles were lit in the centerpiece and on the shelves around the table. The lights were dim and soft music was playing from a bluetooth speaker set a little bit away from the main table. 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Dean held up glasses of red liquid in wine glasses. Jack was handed a glass of amber liquid. Once the glasses were passed around, Dean held his up. “A toast, to our family and many more years to come.” 

“Good years.” Sam chimed in. The adults clinked glasses and Jack followed happily. 

Jack took a sip from his glass when the others did and laughed. It bubbled up his nose like soda but worse. 

“Please tell me you did not give Jack wine?” Sam closed his eyes. 

“Geez. Lighten up Sam. I gave him sparkling cider. It’s non-alcoholic.” Dean rolled his eyes. He sat down at his place setting. 

Gabriel was at the head where the turkey sat. 

“Care to do the honors?” Dean handed Gabriel the huge two pronged fork and the butcher knife. 

“Sure.” Gabriel cut into the turkey. He started with Sam and went around the table placing meat on everyone’s plate. 

When he got to Cas, the angel protested. “Gabriel I can’t taste it. Please don’t give me-” 

“I’ll teach you little bro.” Gabriel plopped a piece of white meat on his plate. “Just take a bit of everything.” 

Laughter abounded through the bunker as Cas tasted food for the first time as an angel. Apparently he didn’t like cranberry sauce. He loved the apple pie much to Dean’s pleasure. 

After dinner the group watched the Thanksgiving football game. Dean’s team won by a landslide. 

In all, it was a good Thanksgiving, Jack concluded. He couldn’t wait for Christmas


End file.
